Meeting Yourself Halfway
by Celeste-Ominous
Summary: "You are Itachi, correct?", a man's voice asked drawing my attention to him. I nodded, trying to settle my uneasiness. "Yeah...and, you are too. Right?", I asked. He nodded wordlessly as we stood there. He was accompanied by those mysterious strangers in their black and red cloaks, his peers...and I, was accompanied by their mirror images in our school uniform, my lifelong friends.
1. It's Nice To Meet You

It's Nice To Meet You

A girl with long black hair sighed as she hung over the side of her bed, "She hasn't come back yet...Where the Hell could she be?" She got up and walked over to her desk, she snatched up her phone. "No new voicemails or texts? ... Something's wrong, something is very wrong!", she said in an urgent tone. She ran over to get her coat, "It's way past curfew, what happened to her? She would never allow herself to be out this late!" She ran out of her room quickly and quietly, "I hope none of the teachers catch me..." The girl ran down the stairs of the high school dorm she lived in since the elevators were out of order. She pushed open the door that led her out into the yard in front of the dorm and looked around. Her friend had not come back at 10:00 like they were meant to. Her friend was a goody-two-shoes, so it was worrying.

The girl ran to the library, "Did she get locked in or something?" She stopped to catch her breath, it was a pretty big campus. Including the boys only school opposite from the girls only school. She looked up quickly as she heard crying, "Is that?" She stumbled her way behind the library, she saw her friend trembling on her knees, surrounded by strange people. "Kisame?", she asked. The group surrounding Kisame turned to the black-haired girl. "Who are you?", a man with orange hair asked. The girl glared, "Itachi Uchiha. What are you guys doing to my friend?! She couldn't hurt anyone!" A black-haired man stepped up, "Do you know who I am?" Itachi stared at the man for a second, "No. Am I supposed to?" Kisame looked up at her friend, "R-run, Itachi run! Get a teacher, call the cops! Just run!" Itachi stared down at her, "Kisame, what about you?!" Kisame shook her head, "Forget about me, run!" Itachi turned around and ran as fast as she could, she cried out as she was pushed to the ground. Itachi was dragged right back to that alley by a man with blue skin and yellow tiny eyes. "It's ticking me off...Girls using my name for themselves...", the man said. Itachi glared at him, "What are you talking about?! Let us go! This is kidnapping!"

The orange haired man stepped up, "You say her name is Kisame Hoshigaki?" Itachi nodded, "It always has been!" The orange haired man crouched by her, "And your name is Itachi Uchiha?" Itachi nodded, "Yes! You've learned how to listen to people! Good job! Now let us go!" The blue-skinned man chuckled, "There's a problem with that matter, Kisame Hoshigaki is my name..." Itachi glared at him, "So what? It's a big world, the possibilities of meeting someone with the same name isn't impossible!" The male Kisame smirked, he pointed his thumb at the black-haired man with red eyes. "Itachi Uchiha, meet Itachi Uchiha. How about two pairs of people with the same names?", the male Kisame said. Itachi - now dubbed Ita to differentiate between her and the male Itachi - shrugged, "Well I don't know! I don't know everything!" The female Kisame - now dubbed Kisa - held on to Ita's shoulders, "Just leave us alone, we don't know why our names are the same!" Kisame growled and reached down to grab Kisa's hair roughly and lifted her up, "With my name you're such a coward, it pisses me off." Ita stood up and grabbed his hand, "Let her go! We're not looking for trouble!" Kisame pushed her down, "Well trouble found you, girly." Kisa squirmed in Kisame's hold, "I-Itachi! Let us go!" With that Kisa kicked Kisame where the Sun don't shine and ran as fast as she could when he released her to tend to his ache. Ita laughed, "Ha! That's what you get you perv! Run Kisame run!" The man with orange spiky hair ran after Kisa, but stopped when he saw her talking to a security guard. He retreated back to the alley, "Our business here is done, leave the girl." Suddenly the group of people vanished before Ita's eyes, "What the...?"

The security guard ran over, "Hey, are you alright?!" Ita nodded and stood up, "I'm fine." Kisa ran over and hugged Ita, "I was so scared!" Ita patted the back of her head, "It's alright. I know..." The guard walked over, "Where did these people go miss Uchiha?" Ita shook her head, "They were really quick and I was a bit out of it, so I wasn't paying attention. All I remember hearing though was, 'Our business here is done, leave the girl.' " The guard looked suspicious, "I see... Miss Uchiha, are you sure you didn't recognize these people?" She nodded, "I'm sure I didn't... You aren't actually trying to say that I got myself involved with some kind of gang?" He shook his head, "No, miss Uchiha, but you have to consider the possibilities..." Kisa frowned, "Itachi would never get involved with punks like them. I can guarantee that." The security guard sighed, "Well in that case; it's late, I'll guide you back to your dorm rooms. In the morning, you should be called on the intercom to go to the headmaster. Okay?" Ita nodded with Kisa, "Right."

Kisa didn't let go of Ita until they were safely back in their room. She then collapsed on her bed, "I'mnever staying out past nine ever again!" Ita sighed and sat on her own bed, "Well, I guess dad was right, better carry around that hunting knife he got me for my fourteenth birthday." Kisa whined at that, "Can we share?" Ita smiled softly at that, "Don't worry, he bought me two spares." Kisa shuddered, "I wish I didn't ask, your dad is scary sometimes..." Ita laughed, "Well when you've got two daughters to look after, you have to be a scary dad." Kisa nodded slightly, "Itachi...do you think, I'm a coward?" Ita frowned, remembering what Kisame had called Kisa back in the alley. "Nope. That guy really overreacted, he was probably drunk for all we know. You were being reasonable and polite." Kisa nodded again, "You're right, I mean, what was that guy's problem? So what if our names were the same?!" Ita smiled, "Okay, calm down shark-girl." Kisa laughed softly, "Goodnight Itachi." Ita giggled and laid down in her bed again, "Night Kisame." The two girls fell asleep soon.

The next morning Kisa shook Ita from a dreamless sleep, "Wake up! Wake up! Wakie-uppie!" Ita groaned as she looked up at her, Kisa had her school uniform on and her hair pulled into ponytails that reached her chin. Ita looked at her bedside clock, 7:59 am. Ita cried out and got up quickly, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Kisa frowned as she watched Ita gather her shower supplies frantically, "I did, and you said you were going to get up. By the time I got back from my shower, you were asleep again." Ita sighed and ran out the room, "Sorry about that!"

By the time Ita was practically sprinting out of the building, it was 8:28. She would be late at 8:30. Ita had showered, brushed her teeth, changed her clothes, and stuffed a cream cheese and jelly sandwich in her mouth. "Damn! I can't be late again!", she yelled out irritatedly. "Hey Itachi!", a voice called from ahead. Ita looked up to see her friend Deidara walking calmly in the opposite direction, "Hey Deidara! Free period?" The blonde haired, blue eyed teen nodded, moving her goggles to the top of her head. "Yep, and you?", she asked with a smirk. Ita smirked as she ran past her, "Late again!" Deidara looked back at her, "Thought so! See you in gym!" Ita waved in the air still running to class, "See ya!"

Deidara shook her head smiling, "When Uchiha is on time for class, then the apocalypse starts." She turned back around and walked towards the courtyard, her favourite place to do what she wanted for a while. Deidara put her large goggles back over her eyes as she walked. Deidara wanted to become a pilot, ever since she was little, this girl wanted to be beside the birds as they flew through the clouds. Hence the goggles. When she sat down on a stone bench placed near the large fountain, her notepad fell out of her shoulder bag. She turned to retrieve it, "Oh darn..." She was surprised when another hand plucked the notepad from the ground, she looked up to see a man not much older than she staring at the book. "Sketches? Or notes?", he asked suddenly. Deidara blinked slipping her goggles off her head and setting them on the bench, "Eh?" The man sighed, "In the book, do you have sketches or notes in here?" Deidara frowned, "It's none of your business. Who are you anyways? I've never seen you around here before." The man smirked, "I'm an old graduate. I came back to get some more memories from this place." Deidara scowled and put out her hand slightly, "Can I have my notepad back please?" The man smirked, "For a small price, yeah." Deidara hoped he wouldn't ask for her number and pouted, "What?" The man kept that same egotistical smirk on, "Your name." Deidara blinked, she wondered if it was a good idea to tell him. 'Well I don't have a Facebook so I guess it's fine.', she thought. "Deidara Iwa. Is that good enough?", she asked about fed up with the man's ridiculous attitude. The man smirked and put the notepad in her awaiting hand, "Yep. I guess we'll be going now." Deidara frowned, "Don't you mean 'I'll be going now?'" She pulled on her notepad to find the man wouldn't let go of it, she let out a surprised shriek when strong arms wrapped around her mouth and shoulders to restrict her screaming or escape. She let out muffled screams, she kicked and thrashed as much as her body allowed her to. The arms from behind didn't budge. "No, I meant 'We'll be going now.'", the man that still held her notepad chuckled. Deidara collapsed in the arms from behind as something hit her in the neck, unconscious. The man hid the notepad in his cloak, "Come on Tobi, Pein-sama is waiting." Tobi who had grabbed Deidara - Dei - saluted and lifted the girl into his arms, "Hai Deidara-sempai!" Deidara swept back his blonde bangs and zoomed in on Dei's neck where she had been hit, "She's fine, let's get going." The two leaped off, leaving the site. The only sign that Dei had ever been there, was she left behind her goggles, and she didn't go anywhere without those.

Two periods later, Ita arrived in gym class, late. What are the odds? Ita went cold at the sight of the large room, the teacher was not present and her classmates stood in groups whispering. "Itachi!", Kisa cried out before rushing over to her. Ita frowned "What happened?" Kisa whimpered, "Deidara is missing. At first we just thought she was late, but then all of her classmates said they hadn't seen her since first period!" Ita gasped, "Deidara... Come on, we have to find her!" Kisa shook her head, "We're not allowed to leave, we can't!" Ita frowned and grabbed Kisa's hand, tugging her out of the gym. "Screw that!", she grumbled.

Fifteen minutes later, Ita and Kisa were still searching for Dei when an announcement sounded through the PA system. "From this point on for the safety of the student body, please return to your dorms and stay away from any open areas with windows. Classes for the day are canceled until further notice. Do not stay in the library or classrooms.", a male teacher said. Kisa sighed, "Deidara where are you?" She leaned up against a building wall as a tear escaped her eye. Ita went over to her, "Hey... Kisame...it's okay. She's going to be fine." She hugged the crying girl. Kisa cried harder, "But what if she isn't?! What if something horrible is happening right now to her because we can't find her?!" Ita shushed her, "Don't say that... Come on, we have to keep looking." Kisa nodded wiping her tears, "O-okay... Sorry..."

"Well too bad!", a loud voice shouted from nearby. Ita and Kisa peeked around the corner. "Get back in this dorm right this instant or you're getting a detention!", a man yelled. A girl with white hair and purple eyes was walking away from the girl's dorm lazily ignoring the teacher yelling after her, Hidan Yuga. "Hidan, did you hear me?!", the teacher shouted. Kisa and Ita were not surprised when Hidan raised both her hands high in the air, with the middle fingers extended. "Oh I heard ya' teach! Loud and clear! Just gotta look for my friend before I start listening!", Hidan laughed. Ita smirked, "Rebel inside and out." Kisa sighed, "How rude..."

Hidan then spotted the two and went over to them stuffing her hands into her uniform pockets, "Looks like I'm not the only one. Sup weasel and shark-girl?" Itachi smirked, "Same thing that's 'sup' with you." Kisa frowned, "Hey, I know we haven't seen each other since yesterday, but can we concentrate on finding Deidara?" Hidan and Ita stared at Kisa, then nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Let's go...", Hidan said.

Pein's POV

"The two girls have met up with another girl. She's called by Hidan's name.", Zetsu said as he morphed into the greenhouse the Akatsuki had been in since last night. I looked to the girl who called herself Deidara, "Now this is just ridiculous..." I went over to her and she seemed to struggle in her bonds even more, she started screaming into the rag we had used to muffle her screams. I grabbed her by the throat and squeezed , "Stop. Screaming. Now!" She hushed and started whimpering. I nodded, "Good... Now, I'm going to take off this rag, and when I do you will not. I repeat - not - start screaming. Or I will, kill you. Understood?" She hesitantly nodded still whimpering. I pulled the rag off slowly, her shaky breath escaped audibly. I stood, "Now answer me truthfully. Do you know anyone in this room?" She looked up panting, "N-no...!" I stared at her, "Now, do you know an Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, Pein, and Konan?" Deidara nodded hesitantly, "W-well yeah! They're my friends! Why?!" I frowned and then reached down to pull the rag over her mouth again, "Deidara." I turned to where the rest of the Akatsuki sat and stood behind me. Deidara stood, "Yeah Pein-sama?" I gestured to the girl behind me, "You know what to do." He smirked and nodded, he quickly performed a henge. He then looked exactly like the girl, "Is this good Pein-sama?" I nodded and turned back towards the girl, she looked shocked and scared. I stepped towards her and knocked her out, "You can rest for now...he'll be taking your place for you..." Deidara walked over and picked up the girl's bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked towards the door. "Come back at night, don't get caught.", I said. Deidara nodded, "Alright, got it..." He left the small building. I sighed as I looked at the Akatsuki, "I want you all to have patience, we will have our answers soon."

* * *

><p>Celeste-Ominous - I feel sorry for poor Dei-chan! Anyways, this is just an idea I came up with a while ago during the summer. I made a youtube video about it! Just search up Meeting Yourself Halfway on youtube and it should be there under the name Celeste-Ominous. Please review!<p> 


	2. The Round Up

No One's POV

Kisa, Ita, and Hidan had been wandering around for ten minutes or so before going to thefountain where they knew Dei liked to hang around a lot. Hidan looked around the benches,"Hey guys, look! I found her goggles!" Ita ran over to Hidan's side, "She never goesanywhere without these! What the Hell?" Kisa also came over and took the goggles in Hidan's hand, "Where are you Deidara?" Ita and Hidan frowned, they found Dei's goggles, but not her. "Guys...", a small voice came from behind them. Kisa turned to see Deidara standing there, who looked like Dei. Kisa teared up and ran towards him hugging him,

"Deidara! Are you okay?! Where were you?!" Ita and Hidan also ran over to him. "What the fuck dude, everyone was worried sick about you!", Hidan said angrily although she still smiled slightly. Ita sighed, "Are you okay? Because if you're not, somebody's gonna die."

Deidara feigned confusion, "I I feel okay... I just can't remember anything..." Kisa hugged him tighter, "It's okay, you're back at the school. We'll take you to the nurse's office okay? Nobody will hurt you!" Kisa wiped away her tears and smiled slightly, Deidara smiled back. "By the way, have you seen my goggles around?", Deidara asked. Ita smirked, "Kisame has 'em." Kisa giggled and lifted the goggles in her hand, "Oh right! Forgot for a second."

She handed the goggles to Deidara who immediately put the goggles on so they acted as a headband and pushed his bangs back, "Much better!" He didn't even need to act that much, he had earned their trust before they even saw him. Which made it all too easy for him. Kisa then pulled Deidara back towards the school, "Come on we need to get you to the principal. They need to know you're back safely." Deidara nodded and smiled as if he was uncomfortable, "Right."

He then spotted Zetsu staring at them from behind the fountain and smirked slightly back at him thinking, _'If you think I'm letting a bunch of little girls get the best of me, you must really not know me well.'_ He then followed the girls around the corner towards the school building.

3 Hours Later

?'s POV

I sighed as I absentmindedly kicked my bed mattress as I laid on it, "What the Hell...You damn...idiot!" I looked at the clock on my nightstand and groaned as I threw a pillow I had been clenching in my hands at it in frustration. Where the Hell was she?! She just up and disappeared when they said Deidara had gone missing and everyone had to return to the dorms. I mean, yeah I was worried too, but that's no reason to go running off yourself!

The door to our room opened and I bolted up straight on the bed, Hidan walked in with Itachi and Deidara. I sighed in relief as I got up and stormed my way over to Hidan, "Where is it?!" She looked confused, "K Kakuzu, what are you talking ?" I cut her off yelling, "**Where the Hell is my phone?!** You can't just run off with other people's stuff! Especially my stuff!" Itachi just chuckled, "Well I'm glad to see you were worried about something." I glared at her, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Itachi then frowned at me, "Deidara went missing, and when she walks into the room, you don't even ask her if she's alright. You worry about the most unimportant stuff when there's something greater you should be worrying about. Like your friends!" I then grew enraged, "I was worried about her! Who are you to tell me what I worry about?!"

Kisame suddenly came in between us and put her hands on both of our shoulders to push us apart. I hadn't even noticed that we had been slowly getting closer as we were shouting.

"Guys guys! Please stop fighting! You know I can't bear fighting!" I sighed as she just stared at us with those big...round...sparkling eyes. I snapped. "Oh, you're the most adorable thing I've ever met and seen~!", I giggled out as I hugged her tightly against my chest. Kisame squeaked as I did this and protested,

"Kakuzu! Let go, there's more!" I pouted as I released her, "Fine, what is it?" Kisame then looked over to Deidara who had taken a seat with Hidan on her bed, "Deidara doesn't remember anything about what happened to her, so I think she just needs a little quiet time to think." I then tilted my head, "You say that...then bring her to our room... You do realise Hidan is here right?"

"That's what I said...", Hidan then stated. I then shook my head and looked back at Kisame, "So, why?" Kisame shrugged and then stated, "I was thinking if maybe Hidan could take my bed, and I could share the room with you and Deidara..." She then continued whispering, "I think she needs the moral support of two people..." I then nodded in understanding as I walked over to Deidara and Hidan, "So you want to share my bed Deidara? Or I could share with Kisame."

Deidara looked up at me, "U um... I think I'd like to have my own bed...but I'd feel bad for stealing your bed." I just smiled and shook my head, "It's not stealing if I'm offering. If it'll make you feel better, you can use Hidan's bed, since she'll be in the other room." She smiled softly and nodded, "Okay, thanks you guys." I nodded at her and leaned down to hug her tightly, "Anything for you Dei- Dei!"

Two Hours Later

Deidara's POV

It took a good forty minutes for those girls to fall asleep after I 'went to sleep', they were talking about me, and they didn't seem suspicious of me. They were mostly just talking about how I seemed out of it and what I would do tomorrow for classes. Of course I didn't completely understand what they were talking about, but they may have been doing that on purpose to confuse me so I would think it was a normal conversation.

Then again...it really could have been a normal conversation and they really could be just concerned for their friend which they should be, despite me not being her. That is why I don't like dealing with potential threats that don't seem anything short of a threat. It gets too confusing.

Anyways, I silently got out of bed and looked around, there could've been some secrets hidden in there. Although I couldn't search the room at the time, I needed to give my report to Pein- sama.

It was fairly easy to sneak my way out of the dorm building even though there were more guards around. I walked along the gravel paths that wrapped around the back of the dorm and eventually made my way to the greenhouse. I couldn't risk jumping around, I might be seen or alert anyone who happened to see me fly by their window.

I knocked on the door once and Konan opened the door for me, I sighed and released my henge jutsu as I walked in. "You're probably not going to like what I have to tell you.", I stated truthfully. Pein -sama directed to the unconscious girl with my name who was now laid down on the ground and then stated, "If you give me anything, I bet it will be more than we've been able to get out of her yet..." I chuckled dryly, "Let's hope so... Well we're at a private boarding school named United In Spirits, it's gender separated. The gathering of buildings on the other side of that center fountain is where the boys are."

"Which means...the only person we needed to look out over there for, is a boy with my name." Konan added. I then shrugged, "I'm not so sure about that, I got the chance to go in to the uh...girl Itachi's room and found a picture of her and a girl who looked like her little sister. I couldn't find any genjutsu placed on anything in the room so it made it hard to believe anything in the room was faked."

Pein -sama sighed and leaned against the door of the greenhouse, "We cannot stay here forever trying to figure these girls out... We may have to go on the offensive sooner than planned." It was silent for a minute before Zetsu spoke up, "It is a girl from the school, she's headed this way."

Pein -sama looked over to me, "Distract her." I nodded and cast the Henge once again to look like the girl we were holding captive. The girl was dragged off further into the greenhouse by Kakuzu and everybody else followed suit.

I walked over to sit on a shelf that had a few pots sitting on it and tried to appear as if I were sleeping, calmed my breathing, slowed my heartbeat.

The door opened, "...Deidara?" I didn't move, there was silence for a minute. She then started to walk towards me, "The Hell are you...?" She gripped my shoulder lightly and shook me, "Dei...wake up... What are you doing in here?" I groaned lightly and let my eyes flutter open. I looked up, the girl was wearing her uniform for the school still, she had a familiar shade of orange hair, I took my chances.

"Pein...?", I asked as if I were confused. She chuckled, "Yeah... What are you doing out here by yourself? I don't think Zetsu would appreciate you being here, she wouldn't trust you to lay a finger on her plants." I blinked slowly, acting as if I we're taking a while to comprehend her question. "I...I thought she'd be out here. Wanted...I...wanted to talk to her..."

The teen leaned down to slowly wrap her arms around me in a hug, I tensed up at this. She then said softly, "Yeah, me too... I didn't know you missed her too Dei! I'm proud of you, coming out of your shell for a change!" I smiled slightly, "Give me a break, I'm really tired!" She giggled and let go of me. In my peripheral vision, I saw Pein -sama emerge slightly from behind his hiding spot. He drew his arm up and threw it back down quickly so I could see.

He was ordering me, 'Take her out'. I looked at the girl in front of me, "When will she be getting back?" I had to get more information out of her, and what better way to do that, than appearing to be her friend while doing so?

"Umm... Well I don't know dude...she said she'd be here today...", the girl sighed while shrugging.

_**Don't fret precious I'm here.**_

_**Step away from the window.**_

_**Go, back to sleep...**_

I jumped as the strange song continued playing from an unknown source, I tried to bite back a confused expression and a, 'What the Hell is that?!'

The girl reached into her pocket to pull out a rectangular object that was almost bigger than her hand, I noted that the foreign music was coming from the object. In fact the music had gotten louder as she had pulled out of her pocket. After a few seconds, the music stopped.

The girl smiled in a reluctant manner, "Looks like we'll have to wait another day for Zetsu to get here...her plane got delayed."

"What?", I accidentally let slip out. She laughed and turned the object in my direction. A girl with green hair done in braids on each side of her head was seemingly smiling at me with an embarrassed look on her face. Her eyes, were black and white on different sides. I then realised, it was a picture.

On the top of the picture in a yellow box read the message, "My plane got delayed by a storm. Tell everyone I'm sorry on Mother Nature's behalf!"

I stared at the message confused, "So no Zetsu..." The girl nodded and put what appeared to be a communication device, back in her pocket. "I'm gonna start heading back, you should come with me. Don't want you disappearing again...", she started heading for the door. I frowned, "Pein, wait..." Couldn't let her leave. I quickly recovered my smile as she turned back towards me, "Do you have your license on you?" She nodded, " Yeah. Why?" I laughed softly and approached her with my arms open, she smiled softly and came over to hug me. I chopped her pressure point, and she went down.

Everybody emerged from behind their hiding place looking down at the unconscious teen.

"Ridiculous...", Pein- sama muttered lowly as he walked over to the girl. "It's decided. We're rounding up _all_ of them tomorrow."

The Next Morning

No One's POV

Hida woke up with a start, Kisa's alarm had started going off at 7:00 am, she groaned loudly as she looked around slowly. She frowned as she hit the 'OFF' button on the clock violently. "Itachi, the fuck are you doing up already? Couldn't you sleep?"

Itachi looked back at her, he smiled softly as Ita would. "No... Oh, Zetsu called, she wants us to come meet her at the greenhouse after school." Hida just nodded and yawned as she slowly got out of bed, "Well, on the bright side, you won't be late for math for the millionth time this year..." She snickered and patted Itachi on the back as she walked away from him.

Itachi nodded as he turned back to look out the window again, "Yeah...maybe so."

An Hour (and a half) Later

Kisa sighed as she put down her pencil after finishing the last question of her Biology test, she buried her head in her arms and closed her eyes.

Something tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up. Deidara passed her a note on a flash card so the teacher wouldn't see. Kisa unfolded the note.

_'Done already?'_

Kisa nodded to her. Deidara looked over to Kakuzu and nodded towards him, it took Kisa a second to understand what he meant, but she then passed the note to Kakuzu who just smiled and shook his head in response. Deidara then passed another note to Kisa.

_'Zetsu texted, she said to meet her in the greenhouse after school._ '

Kisa smiled widely at this and passed the note to Kakuzu who gave a thumbs up and a grin.

Three Hours (and thirty seconds) Later

Konan sighed as he sat in a pile of fallen leaves, taking pictures of students that passed bywith his big camera strapped around his neck.

_Click. _

_Click. _

_Click. _

_Click. _

"Why are you out here? There are plenty of good things to take photos of inside.", Pei's voice came from behind. Kon turned around to see Pein as Pei, smiling at him. "Everything man made is ugly...", he responded. Pein smirked, "Well I was made by man, are you saying I'm ugly?"

Kon smirked as he looked at Pein through his camera, "You were made by man...but..."

_Click. _

"Don't forget you were also made by woman. You're more beautiful than you know.", he smiled kindly.

Pein laughed slightly, "Ah, come on, stop joking! Anyways, Zetsu texted. She wants us to meet her in the greenhouse after school. What classes do you have left?" Kon sighed and tilted his head, "Gym and technology...I guess I'll see you later Pein...bye."

Pein nodded and waved as he headed back towards the girl's school.

Three Hours Later

Pein frowned as he stared at the now awake group of teenagers. There was a female Sasori and Tobi missing from the group besides the female Zetsu that they knew would be arriving within the hour. The girls and boy wouldn't speak, so he was now resorting to drastic measures.

He slowly paced around the circle, watching them all intently with an unmatched glare.

"Bring over two chairs.", he then ordered.

Kakuzu and Hidan brought over two folding chairs they had stolen from the school and placed them next to each other.

Pein knew who would work, "The boy, and the female me."

Itachi and Kisame hoisted up the two who now started struggling vigorously and dragged them over to the chairs to sit them down. Pein immediately went over and held a kunai to Pei's neck, this caused Kon and the other teens to all still simultaneously.

This method of gaining control of the situation proved extremely effective, Pein kept that in mind for later.

"Now, what I'm going to do here is the same thing I did to your little blonde friend over there earlier... I'm going to take these rags out of your mouths, and you're going to answer my questions. Although if you start screaming and crying for help, I will slit your throat and see how well you can scream after that."

Many of the teens winced and cried softly into the rags restricting their mouths.

Pein removed the rags from Kon and Pei's mouth. Pei almost immediately began hyperventilating, "Don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me..." Kon looked over to her, "Pein, hush it's okay. Just don't scream and you'll be fine, okay. Pein? Pein, look at me please."

Pei cried quietly and hunched over as she did so.

Pein rolled his eyes slightly, "Now... you're name is Konan, correct boy...?" Kon nodded slightly, "Why the fuck are you doing this?! We're only high schoolers! We didn't do anything wrong!"

Pein ignored the statement, "Where are your friends? I believe they would be called, Tobi and Sasori?"

Kon glared at him, "Don't ignore me! I demand an answer!" He stood up out of his chair only to be kicked halfway across the room.

The still restrained teens started yelling out muffled yells of either complaints or cries. Pei started crying loudly and yelled, "Please don't kill him! Please!"

Pein sighed deeply and looked the female him in the eyes, "Well he's given me no choice..."

He walked over to Kon and gripped his hair tightly to pull him up, he then forced the boy to kneel facing everyone and look up. Pein took out a kunai and let it hang at his side, "One more chance, where are the rest of your friends?"

Kon groaned as he looked at Pei, she nodded to him frantically. "Please, tell him! Konan tell him or he'll kill you! Please! If we do what he wants he won't hurt them!", she pleaded to him.

Kon shook his head, "I won't do that..." Pei's eyes widened in fear.

Pein sighed and swung the kunai back, "Do it." He tossed it to Itachi who then immediately grabbed Pei and held the knife to her neck. Again a muffled uproar came from the other captives, louder this time. Kon pulled against Pein's hand as he tried to escape, "**No!** You lying bastard, you said you'd kill me!" Pei cried as a rag was again stuffed into her mouth.

Pein gripped harder, "Well if you're so disappointed, you let your friend die, I'll gladly still kill you..." Kon glared at him and then looked down in anger, "Sasori doesn't go to this school...she's not here. Tobi...is in the main building, West side, she won't be able to leave after school if over unless you sneak her out... Satisfied asshole?"

Pein released him, stuffed a rag in his mouth, and ordered Itachi to let Pei go. The two teens were again returned the circle of captives and Pein looked upon them once again, "Until I have all the answers I want, no, I will not be satisfied. Since you have now all witnessed me when I am unsatisfied, I do hope this goes more smoothly when I return...Kakuzu, have your clone meet me at the main building before their school time ends. I'm getting rid of mine."

Kakuzu nodded, "Yes, Pein sama."

The teens in the circle all shared the same look when they met each others eyes, '_What the __Hell is going on here?!_'

* * *

><p>Celeste-Ominous - Ha! You thought I was dead didn't you?! How dare you doubt me?<p>

No no, it's okay I doubted me too, but then I wrote this and now I'm happy! :)

Yeah, sorry guys, had to make a brutal interrogation scene. Hope you like it!


	3. The Round Up Part 2

**?'s POV**

I sighed as I gazed out at the girl's dorm across from my home, "Zetsu is coming back tonight and I can't even see her. How is that fair mother?"

My mother slowly ran my brush through my long hair, "Your health has not been well as of late, the doctor said so herself. Zetsu will come to visit on Friday as soon as school is out, I guarantee it Tobi." I frowned and snatched my brush from her hand to start brushing my hair by myself.

"Tobi! Such actions do not suit a proper young lady! If you are upset with reason, start throwing tantrums after I've left!", my mother exclaimed as she departed. I rolled my eyes and shouted back, "I'm not a young lady, I'm a teenager!"

She didn't respond and I scowled at my brush before throwing it across the room, "You can't ignore me forever!"

Silence...

I took a deep breath, I know you hear me, **MOM**!"

I heard the clicking of heels approach my room at an alarming pace and before I knew it, my mother's furious face glared at me through my open doorway.

I panicked as she began to approach me while removing one of her gloves, she was going to hit me.

Out of reflex, I fell off my bed and cried out before she could get to me. "Father! Mother! I've fallen, please help!", I raised my voice and made it so I sounded like a child.

My mother immediately fell to my side, not seeing through my act and being genuinely worried for me. My father soon came to my aid as well.

I know, it was wrong to take advantage of my disability to walk, but it always got me out of trouble. I loved my mother and father, but I hated how they tried to raise me like a proper little lady who didn't do anything herself. I knew why too, they didn't think I could do anything for myself except yell. I hated them for that.

I could still play the piano and I was wonderful at drawing but... They didn't believe any of that counted.

There was nothing I could do that would get their attention more than...calling for them to help me.

Anyways, my father then helped me into bed and my mother made me supper before bringing me my school books so I could do homework.

I lived in the main building where all the teachers that lived on campus slept and lived, so I was well acquainted with all of them that resided there and could ask them for help with homework at any time. It was only when my parents visited that I actually got frustrated and more irritable. Normally, I was a calm and kind person that was very reasonable, but when someone tried to force me to be even more polite and a lot more dainty than I already was, that's when I acted out.

As I wrote down another answer to my math set I heard my phone ringing and reached for it, "Zetsu?!" I grinned and answered the call, "Zetsu? Where are you?"

"I'm outside dummy!", she answered. I became excited and leaned over to move my curtains aside, and there she was. She waved at me from the ground and I waved back and almost fell as I lost my balance. I caught myself and rung the bell on my nightstand, "I need assistance please!"

I leaned back up and sat up in my bed as my butler, Shizune walked in. My family was very wealthy, and as seeing as I was a disabled child, my parents deemed it necessary for me to have someone to assist me at all times.

Shizune walked over to the side of the bed, "What is it...milady...?" He was still a bit awkward calling me 'milady' as he was ordered to, he was only a bit older than me and had started his job only two weeks ago.

I smiled, "My friend is here to visit, could you help me into my wheelchair please?" Shizune nodded and went to my closet to retrieve my wheelchair and bring it over to me.

He then lifted me up from under my covers and placed me in my chair.

He took me downstairs and wheeled me over to the lobby where Zetsu was already waiting.

Zetsu came over to kneel in front of me and hug me tightly, "How are you? I missed you so much!" I leaned forward to hug her back, "I missed you too. How was New York?"

Zetsu grinned, "It was amazing! There were so many bright lights at night and when I looked out my hotel room window, oh it was beautiful! Of course there wasn't a lot of vegetation there but... Anyways, Tobi I swear to you I will bring you somewhere five times as beautiful when we graduate!"

I smiled slightly, "So are you going back to the dorm now? I'm sure everyone is waiting for you." Zetsu smirked, "Nope, they're actually not waiting for me there." I frowned, "What?"

Zetsu pulled out her phone and opened up her texts before showing them to me.

Pein: Hey Zetsu, when you get back, come to the greenhouse, and don't forget our Tobi! ;)

I smiled softly, "Maybe they've made you something for a welcome back present?" Zetsu put her phone away and stood up, "Maybe! That's why we have to hurry!" I laughed and looked back at Shizune, "We'll be back within the hour." He nodded and bowed slightly, "Understood, milady." He turned to leave and I waved after him.

"_Ooo_, does our little Tobi have a crush on her butler? This is no good...", Zetsu teased. I blushed, "I do not, you are indeed highly mistaken in that matter." Zetsu laughed as she got my coat off of the coat hanger in the room and wrapped it around me, "I was kidding! ... Milady." I jabbed her in the side while smirking, "Yeah, you better have been."

Laughing, she then wheeled me out of the building and towards the greenhouse, it became chilly out as the the sun continued to set. Zetsu didn't speak to me for she knew how much I loved tuning in with nature. Listening to all the crickets, cicadas, birds just made me feel as if I were floating on the surface of a still stream, or in midair. It just made me feel, peaceful.

We arrived at the greenhouse and stopped at the door. I looked up at Zetsu and saw that she looked excited, practically bouncing on her toes in anticipation. I rolled my eyes and nodded towards the door, "Jeez, go ahead."

Zetsu smiled down at me and ran for the door, she opened it and stepped inside. She fell.

I would have laughed if it were not for me noticing, that she only fell after someone hit her in the back of the neck. I felt my voice get caught in my throat, "Zetsu...?" She didn't move.

A shadowed figure stepped in the doorway and I stared as glowing red eyes stared into mine, darkness.

**No One's POV**

"So these were the last two...", Pein stated to himself. Konan stared upon the group of teenagers, analyzing them carefully. With every twitch and every emotion she saw flash in their eyes, she concluded another small question. As of that moment, she had concluded that each and every one of them were genuinely helpless and completely unaware of who the Akatsuki were and what they wanted from them.

She made her way over to Pein's side, "If we take the same approach as we did last time, we can get all the information we need. Why are we waiting?"

Pein looked at her, "Why are they only missing one out of all of us? Why is Sasori the only one who doesn't have a person with his name? ... It doesn't make sense." Konan looked at the group of teens again, "You are right, it doesn't make sense, but why does that matter right now? We need to interrogate who we have at the moment."

Pein nodded, "You are right. Tobi, transform your clone and have it stay in the main building, Zetsu, send your clone with Tobi's then go scout out the girl's dorm; report any suspicious activity."

With that order, Pein turned towards the teens. All of them were now awake and trying to escape the bonds or wishing they could disappear into the floor.

Tobi - Ib (couldn't think of anything else) - had been robbed of her wheelchair by Tobi who needed to use it to pose as her, was laid on her side staring at Pein. She had been analyzing only him since she woke up, he was the one in charge, yet he seemed to be the most confused out of anyone in the fairly large greenhouse.

Pein scanned the faces of all of them and met Ib's gaze, "You seem to be quite eager to speak considering the position you're in." Ib nodded, never looking away from him. Pein glared, "How perturbing... Itachi." Itachi nodded and went over to hoist Ib up to drag her over to a chair, he removed the rag in her mouth and stepped back. Pein was surprised to hear her speak before him.

"What do want from us? You seem to not want money from us, nor do you wish to torture us for kicks. Please explain because I don't get it."

Pein's glared hardened, "I want facts, information and just like you, an explanation. You all have our names and exist with similar appearances as well, we doubt that you're actually who you all say you are. You all may be under a genjutsu to make you believe these are your true identities, although, there is no chakra in this land as far as we know."

"Pein!" Konan intervened, "You're revealing important information, you must be more cautious."

Pein turned towards her, "I had Itachi search the boy for any wires, you searched the girls. We all searched this building and its furniture and items. Unless you doubt your eyesight and everyone's perception, we have no reason to worry."

Konan frowned and her lips formed a thin line, of course she had no doubts about these things, two days in this strange world was not enough to rob the Akatsuki of their wits and strength. She sighed as she met Pein's eyes, "I realize this, but revealing this much information puts my nerves on edge, and no matter how thoroughly we searched everything, a ninja is never wrong when their nerves are off. We are precise in planning and execution, if the outcome is not certain with too many risks, we scrap the plan... Be cautious of what you reveal to these children Pein."

Pein listened to Konan's words and nodded, she was right about all of these things. "Alright, I suppose I was a bit careless...", and with that he turned to Ib once again. Konan nodded silently and stepped back, understanding her friend's implied apology.

Ib became confused at this, "I only know of chakra as a form of spiritual energy used to overcome inner demons. How could anything else be done with it?" Pein frowned at this, "You are incorrect... I now see it is pointless to question you about this matter... Itachi."

Itachi gagged Ib with the rag and dragged her back over to the group of teens to lay her down. Pein pointed at the female him, "I'd like to speak with you once more."

She struggled as she was pushed over to the chair by Kisame, Kon let out a muffled yell in protest. Pein put his hand on Pei's shoulder and pushed her back into the chair, "Now I understand you're afraid of me, and you believe I'm going to hurt you if you don't answer me, but do you want to know something even more frightening than that?"

Pei looked up at him as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "F_or each unanswered question, a friend loses a limb. For each lie you tell me, a friend loses their life... Don't you believe that's twice as terrifying?_" Pei cried and tears fell.

"_No no, don't cry. You have no reason to, because no one is hurt...yet..._", Pein hushed her as he stood up straight. "It all depends on you.", he stated as he removed the rag from Pei's mouth.

Pei glared up at him, "What do you want to know?" Pein nodded as he released his grip on her shoulder, "What does the name Yahiko mean to you?"

It seemed like the whole room became still at this, Pei looked as if she were about to cry again. Pein sighed and walked over to the female Kakuzu - Zu - and grabbed her bound hands, she shrieked through the rag in her mouth.

Pei panicked, "I'll answer you, I'll answer! Just please don't hurt her!" Pein stared at her with cold eyes, "Tick-tock, tick-tock child."

Pei shook her head, "She's a close friend, I've known her for ten years at least." Pein was surprised at this answers and released Zu, "He-... She's still alive?" Pei glared at him, "Yes! Why does everyone keep saying she's not? I'm fucking tired of people treating her like she's not here anymore!"

Pein blinked in surprise, "What do you mean by that?" He observed the rest of the teens and noticed that Kon looked mournful, as if he had just lost someone close to him. He looked over to Konan and directed to Kon. She nodded and went over to him, kneeling by him. She removed the rag, "Young man...what happened to Yahiko?"

Kon grimaced, "I...I don't want to talk about it..." Konan sighed, "It brings up too many painful memories right?" Kon nodded slightly as he looked up at her, "Yeah...we just hope she'll wake up someday..."

Konan's eyes widened in realization, "I see... Well thank you for sharing even that with me." She gagged the male her and stood to face her friend, "Apparently she's been in a coma for quite some time..."

Pein nodded and sighed, "Well it seems the plan will proceed as I expected..." Konan looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you sure?" Pein simply looked at her, silent.

Konan sighed and turned to the Akatsuki, "Release them."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

The group of teens were silent as they walked across campus, away from the greenhouse that they seemingly were trapped in forever. Ib had been taken ahead by Tobi back to the main building and now the rest of them walked fearing to even look at each other.

"What do we do?", Dei asked softly. They stopped and looked at each other. Hida sighed, "Hell if I know... I mean yeah it's a bit fucking mental that there's a group of people with the same names and different genders as us, but they seriously fucking kidnapped us, bruised up Konan and almost took one of Kakuzu's fingers off! These guys belong in an asylum or somethin'!"

"Well you can say that again! Why don't we call the police or FBI?", Zu suggested. "Don't even think about it Kakuzu! You heard that pierced guy, he has someone watching us so we can't call for help. If we do...", Kisa trailed off. "Yeah, but how do we know he was telling the truth? Just because we didn't lie doesn't mean he did the same! He's most likely bluffing.", Zetsu - Su - added.

"That's a good point. Although in this case, **he wasn't bluffing**.", a male voice pitched in. The teens turned to see Zetsu standing there, smirking at them. "Leader has found a way to keep you alive in our plans even after seeing us. **Don't take advantage of his kindness just because he felt a little bit of pity for you brats.**", he sunk into the ground after saying this. There was silence, Pei and Kon departed to their separate dorms, followed by Hida, then Su, then Kisa, and then Dei. Ita stood there alone and as she slowly turned to walk to the girl's dorm, she laughed as she whispered, "What kind of sick joke is this?"

* * *

><p>Celeste-Ominous - What's this? Updating so soon? The apocalypse must be upon us...<p>

Although actually it's because I'm going on vacation in about two weeks and I'm trying to update almost everything before they comes. So this may very well be the last update for 2014. D:

But who knows, I might get bored and send out a new chapter after this. XD

PS: This is unedited so I'm sorry for any stupid mistakes I've made.

Counterpart Nicknames

Itachi - Ita

Kisame - Kisa

Deidara - Dei

Kakuzu - Zu

Hidan - Hida

Tobi - Ib

Zetsu - Su

Konan - Kon

Pein - Pei

If you think of any better nicknames, please suggest them below.


	4. Are You Okay?

**Are You Okay?**

"So you're gonna let us go? Seriously?", Dei asked as she was released from the rope that had bound her hands together. Pein nodded as he looked upon the now free teens, "Although do not be mistaken, you've been released but you are not free... We still need answers and you are all alive to prevent any attention being drawn to us, and to supply us with information. If one of you cannot cooperate with us, we'll have to repeat this kind of unpleasant meeting again, and the outcome may be irreversible... Do not try to get help, for one of my men will always be watching you. You can be easily replaced with a clone created by us, so do not overimpose your welcome."

The room was quiet and Pein raised his voice slightly, "Am I understood? ... Speak!" The teens answered with clumsy and untimely replies of "yes". Kakuzu opened the door and Pein glared at them softly, "Leave, and come back after your classes are finished tomorrow." His glare then landed on Ib, "Except for you, you stay put and I'll have someone come to you." Ib nodded as she was picked up by Tobi and taken outside where she would be returned to her bedroom. The teens left soon after with haste.

**The Next Morning**

Dei rolled around in her bed as she thought about what to do, she had free period for first class like usual, but she wanted to avoid going outside as much as possible since she knew someone would be watching her. She was mostly worried about what her friends had discussed the previous night until midnight via texting: What would happen with their Sasori?

They knew the pierced leader of the Akatsuki was interested in finding and keeping tabs on every single one of them, so they wondered if they should just leave Sasori out of the problem in itself. Leave her alone, don't tell her, don't worry her, and just handle the situation by themselves. What Dei was worried about was, if Pein found out where Sasori lived. She wanted to at least warn her about the Akatsuki's ruthless tactics, and warn her to be careful. She sat up as she reached for her phone and unlocked it, her finger wandered over to the contacts.

"What are you doing there?" Dei whirled around to meet the eyes of Kakuzu, she shrieked and backed away causing her to fall off her bed. Kakuzu sat perched on the head of her bed frame, staring at her.

"H-how the Hell did you get in here?!", she cried out as she backed away. Kakuzu stepped down off his perch and picked up Dei's dropped cell phone and looked at it, "Contacts...? I believe Leader made the rules of your cooperation crystal clear last night. I didn't expect any of you to break the rules so early on."

Dei backed away as she attempted to stand, "N-no, I wasn't going to call anybody! I-... My finger slipped, I just wanted to play a game. Y-you know?" Kakuzu looked at her, "Oh really?" Dei nodded, "Y-yes! Really!"

Kakuzu's gaze hardened, "Then you won't mind if I keep this communication device, correct?" Dei nodded as he put her phone in his sleeve, "Th-that's fine." Kakuzu walked towards the teen, "Leader will be expecting answers from you about this slip up of yours after your school day is over." Dei's eyes widened, "What, why?! I already said I just wanted-!"

"To play a game, yes yes. I know.", Kakuzu towered over her chuckling. "Do yourself a favor and learn how to lie because you're absolutely rotten at it.", he disappeared into thin air before her. Dei's voice was caught in her throat and she felt tears surface in her eyes, causing her vision to blur. She ran over to throw herself in bed, she cried into her pillows softly. She stood no chance against any of these strange and scary individuals, and it terrified her.

**2 Hours Later**

Zu sighed as she sat with her study group in the library, it was the period before lunch and she was spending her time gazing at her cellphone instead of being helpful to her classmates. "Kakuzu!", one classmate called for her. Zu blinked and looked up at her, "Hmm? What is it Jane?" Jane sighed, "You haven't written a word of your thesis out. What's up with you?" Zu stared at her and shook her head after a few seconds, "I just need to go make a call real quick, sorry." As she stood up, Jane protested but then gave up seeing as her complaints would just be ignored by her easily distracted classmate.

Zu sighed as she exited the library and now stood outside, she dialed a number and a sharp object was poking her slightly in the back before she could hit the call button. Zu gasped sharply and looked back to see what looked like Jane staring at her with dead eyes, "J-Jane, what the-?!"

"Walk.", 'Jane' commanded. "Don't talk, don't yell, just walk until we're on the right side of the building." Zu's breath hitched as she obeyed quickly. When Zu felt the sharp object finally leave her back and she turned around to see Itachi staring at her, "You?! But you were... You did that thing that that other blonde guy did to look like Deidara! How the hell do you do that?!" Itachi put his hand out, "Give it to me." Zu became confused but then handed him her phone, "Sure..."

Itachi looked at the phone, "Who were you trying to call?" Zu shrugged, "My father, why?"

Itachi stared up at her with a blank look, "What were you going to tell him?"

"I need money."

"For what?"

"Shopping."

"In that case, you don't _need_ money, you want it."

Zu glared at him, "Yeah so what?" Itachi put the phone in his pocket, "So, I'll be keeping this until further notice." Zu's jaw dropped, "What?! You can't do that!" She rushed towards him, but as a knife leveled with her neck, she was forced to think twice and halt.

"Just because you are a few inches above my height, does not mean you are capable of fighting or intimidating me. I know that you would die in less than a minute if you tried to fight me, this ensures my safety while around you. You although, should be more aware of the difference, and know that you should always be cautious around us." He disappeared.

Zu scoffed trying to subdue her own fear as she took out a pager from her pocket.

_'Daddy, my phone broke, could you get me a new one and send some money over soon? Pretty please?'_

She clicked send and headed back inside, no-one would tell her what to do.

**1 Hour Later**

Pein looked at the phones in his hands, "Well, they really do act like teenagers, this proves that." Konan approached him from behind, "So this was all just a test to see if they would rebel like any teen would?" Pein turned to her, "Partially, I really did want them to not contact anyone, but I also wanted to see who they were trying to contact. Learn more about who they trust, and who they know." In his hands were nine phones, all of the counterpart teens had tried to call someone.

Zu had tried (and succeeded) to contact her father, Dei tried to call Sasori, Ita tried to call her little sister, Kisa tried to call her mother, Hida tried to call her stepdad, Su tried to call her mother, Ib tried to Skype a few online friends, Pei and Kon both tried to call their adoptive mother.

Pein chuckled as he laid the phones out on the table behind him, "Rebellious as ever, no matter what the situation is."

"Leader, the...female me is headed this way. **She looks like she's in a rush.**", Zetsu said as he emerged from the ground. Pein sighed and hid all of the phones in his pocket, "When will she arrive?"

The door burst open and Su stood there next to Zetsu as she rested her hands on her knees, she had been running. Pein approached her, "Why have you come here?" Zetsu looked up at him and coughed, "There's a-a teacher that comes here to water the p-plants every Friday after lunch...today's Friday a-after lunch..." She coughed and inhaled deeply, she doubled over and reached into her pocket to bring out an inhaler which she dropped as she fell over.

Konan rushed over and grabbed the inhaler and helped Su use it, "You've been wise delivering this important information to us, but next time send someone more physically able, understand?" Su nodded slowly as Konan helped her sit up. "There's a woman headed to our location, just like she said. **We need to move.**", Zetsu informed. Pein looked down to Su, "How long will this woman stay here?" Su nodded, "A-a few minutes...not long." Pein placed his hand on Konan's shoulder, "The teacher will take care of her, let's go." She nodded and backed away from Su, the three disappeared without a trace.

The door to the greenhouse opened a minute later, "Zetsu?! Are you okay? What are you doing out here?" Su looked over to her, "J-just watching the plants grow..." She closed her eyes and her head dropped as she fainted.

**30 Minutes Later**

Ita looked back at Kisa, "Zetsu is in the nurse's office?!" Kisa nodded solemnly, "Yeah... They say her asthma started acting up."

"Why are you guys freaking out? Doesn't her asthma act up every month or so?", Hida said as she came over from her desk.

It was the ten minute break between classes and Kisa had just come from the nurse's office with the news.

Ita sighed, "I don't think you get it Hidan, now with these freaks stalking us everywhere, we can't be sure of anything anymore." Hida nodded slowly, "So what you're saying is, Zetsu's asthma attack could have been those wackos' fault?" Ita nodded, "That's exactly what we're thinking..."

Kisa shuddered as she hugged herself, "What are we going to do...? I'm scared!" Ita stood and hugged Kisa, "Come on...all they want is information. We do as they tell us, we'll be fine."

"Sure about that? We have the same fucking names, I mean Hell, we want to know why too. I don't think this is going to last for a short while Itachi.", Hidan added. Itachi let go of Kisa, "Well thanks, that makes us all feel a _lot safer. _You know just how to lighten the mood don't you?" Hidan stepped closer to her and stood up straight from her usual slouched position, "Don't you get it? There's no time for light moods and cheering each other up, we have to be attentive and not waste time acting like we're in a fucking fairy tale where everyone has a happy ending and we don't have any worries, because we do. That pierced guy, literally said he may kill us if we slip up. Our lives now every single second are in danger, fucking act like it, cause as shitty as it is, that's what we have to deal with and that's not going to change."

The words hit the teens hard and they looked away quietly. Hida turned away and walked away from them.

Kisa hesitantly called out, "W-wait! C-class is about t-to start! Where are you going?" Hida stopped and glanced back, "Nowhere..." She left the room. Their classmates barely paid any attention to this because Hida was always known to break the rules. Ita sat and set her head down on the desk, Kisa frowned. "Itachi...?" She refused to respond and Kisa hesitantly sat down in her own seat, her pleading gaze glued on her friend.

_"Please talk to me..."_

Hida walked down the hall as the bell rung, she ignored the shrill noise as she turned the corner. Her footsteps echoed through the nearly silent hall, her eye suddenly twitched.

_Something moved._

Her pace quickened as her eye twitching became frequent.

_Stop following me._

A feeling of dread overwhelmed her senses as she felt something grab hold of her shoulder.

_Please stop..._

_**"You horrid girl..."**_

She **screamed**. She suddenly thrashed, pulling away from the invisible hand, violently swinging at the air with her eyes clenched tight. Shrieks and sobs mixed to form what could only be described as a mental breakdown. Teachers from the classrooms emerged and panicked. They attempted to calm the girl with their words, but she lashed out and launched herself at one teacher, violently striking her in the face. Spectating students screamed and some tried to assist the teachers in restraining the wild teen.

Hida's vision blurred as she was finally stilled, her screams were no more because of her worn out voice, so all was reduced to tears as she was overcome by darkness.

**After School**

Zu wiped her face free of tears that had fallen, "I'm going to see her... I have to!" Ita sighed, "Kakuzu... I understand r-."

"**No you don't! None of you shitheads understand Hidan at all! You don't fucking get it!**", the enraged shout made Ita back up. "N-no...sorry... I-I wasn't saying I understand her... I just know why you want to see her, but..." Pei sighed, "We're all worried is what Itachi is trying to say, but if we don't _all _show up at that greenhouse within... I'd say five minutes, we're going to be in serious...life threatening trouble!" Zu wiped her eyes as tears began to fall again, "She needs me... Hidan, she needs someone who knows..." Her head fell into her arms as she sobbed, Dei hugged her in comfort.

Every person has a taboo, a subject that is not to be discussed with anyone, whether they know already or not. With Hida and her taboo, when she accidentally thought of it. It caused the kind of violent reaction that could only be sedated by force and drugs, and because of this taboo, she had spent an extended period of time in a small asylum for children when she was younger. Zu was childhood friends with Hida, and because of this, she was the only one who knew what Hida was so scared of, the only one who knew what she was so angry at, what she was hiding from. And no one dared to ask what this taboo was.

"You're late...**little brats.**", Zetsu's voice came.

Some of the girls shrieked and looked to the ceiling where Zetsu gazed down at them with a sadistic grin. Kisa stepped forward hesitantly, meekly looking up at him, "We're sorry, really. We were just about to start heading down. We were just sorting things out."

"Don't apologize. **Get your asses to the greenhouse immediately!**", the plant man disappeared into the ceiling.

Zu glared up at the place where the plant man had been, "Fuck you guys... I'm going to see Hidan."

Kisa sighed, "No, you're not. You're coming to the greenhouse like the rest of us." Zu got out of her bed and rushed over to Kisa, "I said I'm going!"

"What you're saying is selfish and doesn't make a bit of sense! And don't cut me off, **listen!** If you don't come to meet the very dangerous people in the greenhouse, their leader will very likely keep true to his word and kill you... Not just ground you, but really kill you! ... Guess who will understand Hidan after that happens Kakuzu... Who won't be able to be there for her when this happens again?" Zu glared down at the girl and turned whipping her head as she did so, she stormed over to her door and grabbed her coat. She left and slammed the door behind her.

Ita looked over at Kisa, "Thanks for doing that..." Kisa let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding as she looked over to her, "U-umm... I-I just...told her what she needed to hear..." Pei hugged her, "You did a good job. Now, let's go guys... Gotta make sure she doesn't change her mind at the last second."

**Pein's POV**

I was leaning up against a vine covered wall of the greenhouse right across from the door, "How late are they?"

"Fifteen minutes.", Kisame answered. I opened my eyes and muttered lowly, "They're testing my patience..." The male Konan - who had arrived on time - argued, "They'll have an explanation, a good one. They wouldn't be late for something like this..." I looked over at him silently. He glared at me before turning away, no doubt he was reminded of the treatment I had given yesterday, still upset about it.

Zetsu came up through the floor drawing my attention, "They're finally on their way." Konan walked up to me, "The panic attack of that girl...you believe they know what it was about?" I nodded, "Yes. Either way, we're missing two of our captives."

The door opened quickly and the female Kakuzu barged in, her eyes were red - which I found ironic considering Kakuzu's natural eye color - and she was obviously distressed and seemed to wish to vent her frustration. I immediately decided to not question her first, she was emotional and therefore would likely supply opinion based answers instead of facts. I would not rely on opinions of these hormone driven teenagers.

I looked to Zetsu after noticing the other teens didn't follow behind the first, "Where are the rest of them?"

"They were behind me last I checked.", the female Kakuzu answered me softly. My gaze shifted back to her, she looked away as she met my eyes. The door opened again and the rest of our available captives walked in, they all avoided looking at the female Kakuzu, they knew what was wrong.

They all stood facing me and waiting for me to act. I smirked, "Any questions...? I'm sure you have many things you wish to ask us... You can ask anything as long as it's not anything specific about us."

The girls looked surprised at this statement and I stood up straight to look at the first voice to call me. The female Kisame, "Uh...w-well earlier I wondered, since y-you guys and us apparently share the same names, what should we call each other? It's going to get confusing you know..." I nodded at this, "Well then, do you have...nicknames of some sort?" She nodded, "Well some of us..."

"Then I leave that up to you. Tell us the names next meeting tomorrow." She seemed anxious about this order but nodded, "A-alright." I would not bother myself in figuring out such trivial matters, if she wanted specification, she would figure it out herself.

"Do you know what happened to Zetsu? ... Our Zetsu I mean.", the female Itachi asked. I then glanced at her, we did need to figure out what to refer to each other by. Calling every one of them female this and female that, would prove to get very redundant and irritating.

"Her asthma acted up - as you probably know already - because she had rushed here to warn us of an incoming teacher. Seeing as the teacher would arrive soon, we left her here to be found and helped."

"Oh..."

This response was followed by silence, I took this as an invitation to start asking my own questions. "Your Hidan seemed to have some sort of meltdown earlier this afternoon, I want to know why." Instead of the usual silence I seemed to always receive after asking something, an immediate response came.

"You don't deserve to know...", the female Kakuzu muttered. I looked at her, "Oh _really_...?" Before I could do anything the female me and female Kisame stepped in front of the other girl.

"Please sir, we apologize for her attitude right now, but... Kakuzu here, just never talks about it, refuses to. Even we couldn't get her to talk. So please don't hurt her.", the female Kisame explained. "We can answer you to the best of our abilities, so please don't ask her to answer that...", the female me attempted to compromise.

I blinked slowly, we were obviously not even remotely close to the ninja world we knew. I sighed, _I could just_ _threaten one of them and force the answers out that way. Then again..._

I sighed softly, "Well then? Answer me." I had actually grown tired of the threatening, and I could always get the information at a later date.

"Well...all we know is that Hidan went through a traumatizing experience when she was little, she and Kakuzu were childhood friends, so...them and their immediate families are the only ones who know about what happened.", the female me explained.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"About four times since I've known her."

"How long have you known her?"

"About six...five years... This kind of thing happened a lot more when she was younger."

The female Kakuzu stood slowly from her seat, "You all make me sick..." She spat out hateful words as she left the greenhouse. I looked at the girls.

"I-I'll talk to her.", the female Kisame said nervously as she went for the door.

"Don't. Just leave her be. Anyways, about these.", I took out one of the confiscated communication devices from my pocket. The teens faces lit up at the sight of it. I gripped it tightly in my hand before tossing it towards them, they looked happy. Then Itachi broke it into pieces with a kunai he had thrown. Their faces became shocked.

"My phone!", the female Kisame cried out in complaint.

I glared at them seriously, "When I lay down rules, you obey them. Do **not **ignore them as if I gave you a suggestion! Only this once will I overlook this...slip up... Do it again, I guarantee the result will be undoubtedly irreversible..."

I pulled out the rest of their phones and put them on the ground in front of me, "After you retrieve these, you're dismissed."

**Deidara's POV**

I sighed as I watched the female Hidan and Zetsu in the nurse's office of the school, "Why the hell do I have to watch two of them?!" Disguised as the female me, I had gotten past the nurse that worked there and was now watching over the two resting captives like a watchdog.

"Deidara... What are you doing in here?", the female Zetsu asked as she stirred awake. I smirked, "I'm not your friend, I'm the other one." Her eyes widened at me and I couldn't help but laugh, all of them were so helpless and naive, it could be pretty fun to mess with them.

"Where is she?"

"Not dead if that's what you're worried about... Although, its likely...that Leader punished one of your friends for breaking the rules he laid out last night." She then looked frightened and my grin only grew wider.

"**Shut the fuck up you she-male.**", the other girl's voice drew my attention to her. She laid there, her eyes partially open as she stared at me.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Shouldn't you be jacking off to your magazines?"

I frowned and walked over to her, "Quite the mouth you have on you...doesn't know when to shut the hell up..."

The door opened and I turned smiling towards the person that came through. The female Kakuzu glared at me, "Fuck off you asshole...she's been through enough as it is..." My fake smile dropped as I glared back, "I don't take orders from weak little girls." She stared at me momentarily before walking past me and towards the female Hidan, she sat down next to her bed.

"I'm sorry...so sorry... They wouldn't let me come to you. I did try though, really.", she explained quietly. I looked at them, curious as to what the female Hidan would say. The Hidan I knew was not one to listen to reason, he was impulsive and rude. Kakuzu himself was irritable, sadistic, not a people person in the least.

"It's alright...really, did you think I'd hate you or something?"

"..."

"Dude, you're like the sister I never had. Don't beat yourself up."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop it."

"Sorry...so, so sorry!"

"Shut the hell up Kakuzu...! It's okay."

I just watched the two, they were both nothing like Kakuzu and Hidan. I sighed, feeling slightly disappointed at that fact. Kakuzu and Hidan were almost always at each others throats.

"Did you get your phone taken away too?", the female Hidan teased. The female Kakuzu gripped her friend's collar and glared, "**Don't speak of it...**"

"Aww, wittle Kakuzu can't call her daddy now! Poor baby."

"Shut your mouth dammit! You little bitch! God, I can't believe I can still manage to feel sorry for you!"

It clicked, I blinked...there it was. That idea in the back of my head. They look like us, they don't sound like us, but sometimes, they act just a little bit, like us. I recalled the notebook I had taken from the female me, she had drawn a picture of a bird that looked much like the ones I crafted back in our world. How did she think of that?

I got up from my seat and peered out the window, I needed to speak to Leader. I glanced back at the three girls behind me, I had to have somebody watch them for me, but really, there wasn't much they could do in this tiny room. After deciding this was a reasonable excuse to leave, I left.

**No-One's POV**

After the fear invoking meeting with the leader of the Akatsuki, Dei decided to retreat to her room. She was much too tired to walk around anymore than she had to, and all she wanted to do was finish her homework, and start developing a long and beneficial relationship with her bed.

As she entered her room, she was greeted with silence as always. Really she didn't mind the silence, but right now she adored it. Dei was just one of the few in her school that requested to not have a roommate, she couldn't stand feeling as if her personal space was being invaded.

She was then reminded of her encounter that morning with the deep-voiced man from the Akatsuki, Kakuzu. This made her realize, personal space was now a thing which she would only ever have in her dreams. She groaned in complaint before going over to her wardrobe to look at herself in the mirror. She pushed at her tired eyes to try to spark some life into them and clear out anything that had gotten itself stuck in the corners. She stopped when she spotted something on her wardrobe that looked familiar.

She picked it up and inspected the clay object closely, "Th-this is...my bird! Who the hell made this!" It was definitely the bird she had drawn in her sketch book about a year ago, and she didn't show her drawings to anyone. She then remembered where her sketch book was and scowled.

"That...pervert! Who does he think he is, looking through my stuff like that!", she cried out as she threw the clay model across the room in disgust.

She stood there breathing heavily glaring down at the now destroyed model and shook her head, as she began to cry quietly. She stopped shaking and fell to her knees, weeping.

**Bzzt!**

**Bzzt!**

**Bzzt!**

**Bzzt!**

Dei gasped as she realized what the familiar sound was, and felt the vibrating sensation in her pocket. She snatched her phone out of her pocket and answered the call without looking at the caller id. "Yeah?", she said clearing her throat so the person on the other end would not know she had been crying. Dei didn't cry, crying was for babies.

"Dei-Dei! How are you?", a cheerful voice answered. Dei felt her heart leap into her throat as she sat there, "S-Sasori...Is that you?"

"Of course it's me silly! Anyways, how have you been? It's been awhile since we talked, so I decided to call. Is now a good time?", Sasori asked curiously.

Dei's mind went blank, "U-uh..." She then felt a presence appear behind her and a lump formed in her throat, "N-no! I-I'm not allowed to t-talk right now..."

"Allowed? Are you in a meeting or something?", the other girl asked.

Dei felt a hand grasp her shoulder and her breath hitched, "Y-yeah! We're trying to figure out what to do f-for this uh...party! It's in a few weeks and w-we're all kinda frantic about it."

"Oh really? Can I come?"

"To what?"

"The party dum-dum. I love playing dress-up, what's the theme?"

"No! N-no, you can't, it's for students only...sorry"

"...Deidara...are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...haven't been sleeping well, all the party planning and such.", Dei felt a few more tears as the hand on her shoulder gripped tightly, making her wince.

"Oh...well, I'll talk to you later alright?"

"No...! D-don't call... I-I'm really busy right now and I-I...! I really can't afford any distractions okay?"

"Aww, you're such a party pooper... Fine, I'll talk to you...whenever you call I guess... Bye Dei-Dei!"

"Bye Sasori..."

**Click.**

Dei let out the cry of pain she had been holding back ever since she felt a bruise starting to form on her shoulder, "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know she-she was going to-!"

"Save it.", Kakuzu's voice cut her off as he snatched the phone from her hands and pocketed it, he then let go of her shoulder. "You won't have to worry about her calling anymore, she won't be able to reach you if this thing is broken right?"

Dei nodded weakly as she collapsed to the floor whimpering in pain, "Y-you're not going to t-tell that guy about it?"  
>Kakuzu looked down at her, "Are you stupid?"<p>

Dei then realized what exactly she had asked and looked away from his judgmental eyes and to the floor she rested on.

Kakuzu kneeled by her side, "I'm going to tell him, but he won't harm you. He will not hurt you for something you couldn't help, especially since you followed his orders to keep quiet about all of this. He will although, make sure that your Sasori is not able to reach your other friends."

Dei closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, "Don't let him hurt her..." Kakuzu chuckled and moved Dei's sleeve on her hurt arm to observe the bruise he had put there.

"We don't even know where she is, he couldn't hurt her even if he did want to... It won't be anything so extreme as physical harm, so you have no need to worry... Your bruise isn't that bad, I'll heal it for you if it becomes inflamed." He stood up and moved towards the door, "For now, walk it off."

He transformed to look like Zu and walked out silently. Dei laid there for a few minutes before the well inside started to overflow once again and tears fell down her face, "I'm not okay Sasori..."

* * *

><p>Celeste-Ominous - Hello hello hello! I finished chapter 4! I feel like it was a bit long though. Please tell me what you thought below, and if you really like this story, you're going to love this!<p>

I'm holding Voice Acting Auditions for an Audiobook version of this story. If you wish to participate, the link is in my profile! ;) Bye-bye, hopefully see you soon.


	5. Strength and Weakness

**Strength and Weakness**

The next morning, Ib watched her fellow classmates from her room. Some were walking towards their classes, some were sitting and taking, some played and ran around with each other. It was the normal life she could never have, and yet she felt nothing while staring at them. No, instead she thought of the people currently hiding out in the greenhouse.

She wondered what she could do about their predicament, the Akatsuki were monitoring everything they did, they couldn't even go on a forum without their assigned stalker freaking out about it. She sighed lightly as she looked at a picture on her bedside desk, a trio of smiling children who looked quite familiar stared back at her. A blonde princess in blue, a black-haired princess in pink, and a red-haired princess in gold with a birthday tiara on her head. Tears surfaced in Ib's eyes as memories clouded her mind, forcing her gaze away.

A voice then came from further back in her room, "It's you in the pink isn't it?"

Ib turned her head to see Konan standing there, "Y-yes, it is...Have you come to interrogate me?"

Konan smiled softly as she approached the younger girl's bed, "Well I'd like to think of it as just talking, if we can stay on such friendly terms with each other." Ib nodded as she wiped her eyes, "I believe we can ma'am."

Konan nodded back at the young girl, appreciating her politeness. "Well that's good, because I need information on all of your friend's families." Ib nodded hesitantly, "U-um I suppose I can help, I mean, I don't really know them all that well. With...my disability."

Konan looked at the lumps under the bedsheets, the teen's immobile legs. "Ah, yes, we were curious. Why were they never treated when you first got injured?"

Ib shook her head in a nonchalant manner, "Something about the injury being too close to a major part of my spine, they could have paralyzed my whole body...My parents...they did not want to take the risk of their daughter becoming an old maid."

Konan looked at her, "A smile does not hide the bitterness in your voice Tobi."

Ib clenched her bedsheets in her hands, "Shall we move on with the questions...please?"

The older woman nodded softly, "Of course."

**Meanwhile **

**Kisa's POV **

I stared at my empty notebook, drawing a random face in the corner of the page. It was a nameless girl, I made her look happy, unlike my emotions at the time. I hoped to spark some form of enthusiasm into myself with the drawing, but it wasn't working out so well. I sighed as I put down my pencil.

I was poked in the shoulder. My gaze travelled over to Florence, a transfer student from Spain. She was new that year and always looks to me for assistance. I didn't mind, I just wasn't in the mood to talk.

I glanced up at our math teacher. He was explaining formulas while writing them across the board.

I looked back to Florence and shrugged whispering, "_What is it?_"

"_You seem so down my friend. What is wrong?_", she asked curiously, her accent making me concentrate just a bit to understand her.

I looked at her, lost as to what to say, and my mouth went dry. What was I supposed to tell her? I was terrible at lying, especially to people I liked, and I felt terrible afterwards. I would stutter, my palms would sweat, my ears would turn a darker blue.

Eyes started to burn into the back of my head and I understood, one of the pierced man's goons was watching me.

If I slipped up, my friends would disappear, never to be seen again except at the bottom of a lake..._or_...my friends would be saved, the police would lock up the lunatics harassing and threatening us... My eyes watered slightly as I shook my head, "_N-no, no, no...I just...broke my phone..._"

The probability of my friends lives being saved, was far too low to take the risk...I loved all of them too much to take such a bad chance. I looked up at the board, blinking my eyes, hoping she wouldn't notice my tears. I couldn't take much more of the stress, it was getting too overwhelming.

I sighed and flipped to a page reserved in my notebook. The pierced man had ordered me to come up with nicknames, but I couldn't come up with anything remotely good. So, as a temporary distraction, I figured that I could try to improve them. I wiped my eyes as I stared down at the page and groaned slightly as I felt a headache coming on.

I gasped as I felt something hit my head from behind, I looked around to see Orochimaru sitting in her seat diagonal from mine behind me, smiling at me softly. I frowned and leaned down to pick up the crumbled paper by my foot. I stared at it for a minute, deciding on whether to open it or not. I sighed and unraveled the paper.

_I need to talk to you after class. Please don't try to avoid me Kisame._

_-Orochi_

I grew angry and shoved the paper in my backpack, I did _not_ want to deal with her. She was not going to be a good influence on my mood.

**After Class**

I sighed as the bell rung and I put my book and notebook away into my backpack, and simply sat there waiting for Orochimaru to walk up behind me and-"How have you been Kisame?", she asked. I turned to meet her eyes with a glare, she looked surprised. "Wha-what's with that scary face Kisame? Don't tell me, you're still upset with me?", she seemed genuinely shocked at this realization. I sighed and grabbed my backpack as I stood up, "Of course I'm still upset with you, after that...whatever... What do you want?"

She nodded slightly as her cheeks became red, "I-I really...need to...s-see him...I haven't heard his voice for...at least 129 hours... I really need to...meet him. Please Kisame..." I became creeped out at she stared up at me with her blank eyes, she didn't even look crazy, but she _was_. In fact she belonged in a mental asylum even more so than the lunatics stalking us.

I shook my head in annoyance, "You really should stop this Orochimaru...you're obsessed." She just kept staring and shook her head, "It's not obsession, it's love Kisame... I guess you wouldn't understand, you've never been in love before." She giggled softly, "Being in love is quite a wonderful thing..." Her shoulder jerked up suddenly, and I backed away slightly. "Uh, are you okay Orochimaru?"

Her shoulder twitched once more and I realized, we were the only two in the room.

I stiffened up after realizing this. I sidestepped ever so slightly, and I ran for the door. I was tackled before I could reach it, I tried screaming but she shoved a rag into my mouth, and all too soon I was in a familiar situation. Tied up and gagged with no one around to help. I tried escaping the smaller girl's grip, but it was no use, she was surprisingly strong. She pulled me into the corner by the door and sat me up so I faced her.

Her face hadn't changed, her innocent and clueless expression, her glassy and emotionless eyes. I glared at her. "You've never understood me, none of you. Why must you make me do these things? Konan will be angry with me again..." She stood up and leant against the wall. "That's alright though...I'll love him anyways... He's so amazing and handsome...with the nicest smile, and he's so kind...", she giggled again. Her other self was starting to show now. I yelled in protest, where was the other class?

I then remembered, there was no class in that room after math. She had planned all of this! Why else would she have the material to restrain me on hand? I glared harder at her, she really was insane, why was I surprised?

She looked down at me, "All I'm asking for is ten minutes with him, that's all I want. Even five seconds talking to him would be glorious Kisame... So why...?" She sat down in front of me and reached into her purse to bring out...a small hunting knife. I shrieked into the rag in my mouth and tried to kick her, she grabbed my feet and sat on them. The tip of the knife was soon placed at my neck and I stilled. "Why won't you allow me near him? It's not like I'd hurt him...no...I could never hurt my precious Konan.", she said lowly. Her face changed, her pupils shrank almost instantly and she bared her teeth. "**Why won't you all leave us alone?! Konan and I would be happy without all of you distractions!**", her other self completely emerged for this one second as the knife pushed harder and I shrank in fear.

"Oh no...I shouldn't say such things though...Konan wouldn't approve...and you all used to be so nice to me, so we're still friends right?", her innocent and clueless face once again smiled softly at me. "So please arrange a time when Konan and I can meet okay? Or I'll be forced to slit your throat.", she put the knife away, unbound and ungagged me. I sat frozen in fear.

She coughed a bit and laughed lightly, "Oh my, looks like I might be catching something. Well, take care Kisame. Don't forget your promise!" She left the room after waving in a friendly manner.

Five minutes passed, then ten. My body refused to move. I couldn't move!

The door opened and I shrieked in fright. "Kisame? Are you okay? What are you doing in here?!", a familiar voice asked. I hesitantly looked up to see Itachi, "I-Itachi...!" I felt tears fall down my face, I couldn't do this anymore! Always being watched, being threatened, being oppressed and not being able to object to a single bit of it! I hated feeling so weak!

Itachi kneeled down to hug me, "H-hey... It's okay Kisame...you're going to be okay..." I hugged her back tightly, "D-don't you ever ignore me again! Never again! Do you have any idea what it's like to feel alone in the middle of all of this crap?! To feel helpless and powerless?!" Itachi backed up to look at me, "Wha...?"

I just shook my head, "You wouldn't talk to me...we always talk... We never keep a secret, not a single one. And if we-"

"And if we screw up, we forgive each other. What's done is done.", Itachi finished it for me. I blinked in surprise, "Y-you...you remember it..." Itachi grinned and wiped away my tears, "How could I forget our best friends for life promise?" I laughed slightly, "Well you seemed so distant, you were obviously bottling things up so..."

Itachi chuckled as she scratched her head, "Well...I did screw up didn't I?" I nodded and smiled as I hugged her again, "I forgive you, it's alright." Itachi helped me up and I released her. "Now, while we're on the topic. What happened to you?", Itachi then asked.

I sighed and frowned, "Orochimaru she...threatened me..." Itachi grew angry at this, "What?! Seriously, what is that girl's problem?" I shook my head, "She's long since lost the definition of right and wrong. As long as Konan is involved, she'll do anything to be even close to him... I know Konan told us to not tell the principal but..."

"Kisame.", I looked up at Itachi. "She went over the edge a _long_ time ago... Konan's going to have to deal with this cause we're going to tell her." I nodded in agreement.

"Don't.", a familiar voice came from across the room. We looked to see Pein standing there. "How much did you hear?", Itachi asked. Pein sighed, "Enough." I sighed in frustration, "Then you should know that we have to tell! She's dangerous!"

"Okay...no more games. I'm now ordering you, do not tell any authorities."

I frowned as I looked at her silver eyes, they were darker than usual. Itachi and I looked at each other in realization.

"You're not Pein...", I choked out in surprise. A cloud of smoke emerged around 'Pein' and the pierced man stood before us. "Actually, I am, just not the one you know.", he replied softly. Itachi backed away towards me, seemingly blocking me from him. "What do you want you creep?", Itachi asked anxiously.

"Exactly what I just said, do not speak to any higher authority about this happening. In fact, don't speak to _anyone_ about this, if I hear even your friends speaking of this; I will kill..._her_." His gaze traveled to me and I froze in fear as his ringed eyes bore into me, I backed away into the wall and whimpered. "You don't touch her you bastard!", Itachi shouted in defense, now fully in front of me.

I heard a dark chuckle from the pierced man, he sounded like a demon! "If you follow my orders, I won't have to. So, you have _nothing_ to worry about. Correct?"

Itachi didn't reply at first, but then. "Correct...", she spat out weakly. I saw her head drop, and the pierced man's gaze met mine again, those...hellish eyes shook even my soul with pure fear. I cried out softly as tears fell down my face, I couldn't look away. He wouldn't let me, I felt like he'd kill me if I did! I'd never been so scared, so paralyzingly terrified.

He disappeared and I breathed in a deep breath. Itachi turned to me and tried to hug me, but I just pushed her away as I cried. At that moment, I knew it.

By the time these inhuman maniacs were gone, we were going to be dead.

We were all going to die!

**5 Days Ago**

**No One's POV **

It was a peaceful and quiet afternoon when Kisa sat in art class, debating on whether her drawing was good enough for an 'A' or if she should just redo the whole thing. "Darn...", she sighed as she picked up her eraser.

"Woah, what are you doing Kisame?", Dei asked from her seat behind Kisa's. Kisa tilted her head and squinted her eyes at her drawing, "It's not good enough... The proportion of his head is too off, it's ugly." Dei got up from her seat and peered over her friend's shoulder. Kisa had drawn a man in a kimono, sitting by a pond looking down solemnly at his reflection. "Well... I'd date him.", Dei complemented offhandedly.

Kisa laughed as she looked up at her, "I'm serious! It looks off doesn't it?" Dei shook her head, "You worry too much, it looks great." Kisa pouted, "Well how about yours?" Dei turned and grabbed her drawing, "Well...you know I don't really show my drawings to anyone Kisame..." Kisa shook her head and grinned in a mischievous manner, "Except to your precious darling Sasori."

Dei scowled and shuddered at this, "As if! I mean, yeah I do show her but, she's just a brat! She's anything but precious!" Kisa smirked widely and looked down at her drawing, "Oh really?" Dei growled as she became more irritated and complained, "Jeez ever since that ridiculous lie she told you guys about us dating, everyone keeps teasing me... You guys are so ruthless..."

Kisa stuck her tongue out at Dei, "We're your best friends, it's our job!" She then placed her eraser on the page and-"Alright kiddos! Turn in your drawings!", the art teacher called out. Kisa whined in complaint as she put her eraser aside. "I'm expecting that none of you have stooped to tracing in these! Yes, I am talking to you Johanna.", as the art teacher said this some of the class laughed.

Kisa, Dei, and the rest of the class started to walk up to their teacher's desk with their drawings. "Your grade _will_ be dropped if these drawings are not your own work!", the teacher finished smiling in a mischievous manner at her students. "Yes Ms. Rennae.", most of the class droned in response.

After class Kisa and Dei parted ways as they headed to different classes. "Bye!", Dei waved back at Kisa as she walked with her class to technology. Kisa waved back at her on her way to AP English, "See ya!" She turned and started walking towards the main building. She always had AP class on Monday, and her class was small, so she usually walked alone.

Meanwhile, sharingan eyes followed the girl as she walked across campus. "Do you seriously think she's from the Hidden mist? I mean, I know she has blue skin...but she has absolutely no chakra reserves according to you. That isn't a common trait amongst the shinobi of my village.", Kisame said lowly. Itachi looked towards him, "She's very likely a civilian. They always have low chakra reserves correct?" Kisame tilted his head with a disbelieving look on his face, "Not usually." He refused to believe this weak girl even originated from his village, civilian or not.

"Kisame!", a call drew the attention of both Akatsuki members and Kisa. The two looked back to Kisa as a boy from the boy's school ran over to Kisa's side.

Kisa looked up at him, "Uh...yes?" The boy smiled sheepishly, "Uh...well you... You're really cool and sweet, and really nice so... I really like you, will you go out...with me?" Kisa blushed as she looked down at her feet, "U-uh...I-I don't know! Where would we even go?" The boy smiled softly, "Well-."

"**Mike you bastard! What are you telling her?!**", another boy shouted as he sprinted towards them. Mike flinched, "Hey, I can ask her out if I want to dude!" The running boy grew enraged, "Not before me you dick! I've liked her for a month!" Mike began running away from the boy, "I've liked her for four weeks, that's close to a month! I'll call you Kisame!" The boys kept arguing as they ran around the yard. Kisa stood there confused, startled, and very embarrassed.

"Hey Kisame.", Florence said as she walked up to her. Kisa whined and she turned to face Florence, "Hi Florence... Why are boys so weird?" Florence peeked around her to watch the boys as they ran around, _still_ arguing. "Well...when they're placed in front of a beautiful girl, they turn into wild dogs.", she answered smiling. Kisa blushed and smiled, "Th-thanks...It's surprising though, because my skin is so weird..." Florence tilted her head at her, "Well...it's unique, I can tell you that... But...your skin...sort of _suits you_. You know?" Kisa looked up at her and smiled brightly, "Thank-you so much! That makes me really happy."

Kisame frowned as he watched the two girls. "She has my name...?", he asked in disbelief. Itachi frowned as he observed the two, "Blue skin, blue hair, _and_ yellow eyes. She also has your name..." Kisame looked at Itachi, "We're _too_ alike, it's suspicious..." Itachi nodded, "We should report this to leader."

The two disappeared from the roof and retreated towards the greenhouse they had appeared in just that morning. They knocked on the door in the pattern they were given to make sure no intruders were about to enter, and walked inside closing the door behind them.

"Leader, we have come across some significant information.", Itachi spoke drawing Pein's attention to him.

**5 Days Later**

"I have found that there is another girl in this school named Orochimaru.", Pein said. Konan frowned, "Then that means...even _he_ could be in this place as well." Pein nodded, "If Orochimaru is here, our problems are going to become even more troublesome...but for now, we need the female one included in our group of informants." Konan looked at him curiously, "When did 'captives' become 'informants'?" Pein looked down at her, "Since they became smart enough to start listening...we'll retrieve her after the school day has ended. You and I will go out for this."

Konan frowned, "Who can we trust with the questioning?" Pein sighed, "Itachi...Sasori... I'll figure it out." His friend sighed, "Someone who can intimidate them, but not be rash enough to kill one of them. You said we would kill if they defy us...but we don't have the time to pose as those children, nor do we have the chakra to make clones to do the job either. We _can't_ risk losing them." Pein sighed as well, "I'm well aware of this, but I won't assign someone who can't do the job, trust me." Konan nodded and walked further into the greenhouse, "Of course."

**Ita's POV**

**Afterschool**

I frowned as we stood in front of the greenhouse, silent. Although none of us were scared, well no one but Kisame that is. Hidan and Zetsu had gotten out of the nurse's office and seemed to be doing well. Now I just needed to find the strength to not tackle that pierced guy and pummel his face in for scaring my best friend! I was surprised when the door opened to us as we walked up to it.

The white haired man grinned at us in the doorway, "Welcome all bastards and bitches alike, to hell!" He laughed and stepped aside, "Now get the fuck in here!" I looked at Kisame, she looked frightened so I held her hand tightly. She was probably scared to face the pierced guy again, and secretly, so was I.

It was strange though, all the times that we had come to that greenhouse before, none of these other guys had spoken to us. It was only that gloomy woman and the pierced guy. I wondered why they were speaking up now. "Hurry up bitches!", the white haired guy yelled impatiently. I frowned as I walked inside followed by everyone else.

There was something different about the atmosphere in there, it wasn't as...calm as the other days previous, well in comparison. It was scary to watch your friend's lives be threatened, and frightening to think of what could happen to them or yourself.

Either way, it wasn't as scary as this...because the pierced man wasn't there, and neither was the gloomy woman. I looked around at the men standing there, staring us down and I realized, those two were probably the only reason that these other men didn't talk to us.

These men would usually stand to the sides unless the pierced man called for them, they would glance back at us occasionally, and keep quiet. But the pierced man and the gloomy woman were the reasons that they stayed this way, silently keeping them away from us.

"You are Itachi, correct?", a man's voice drew my attention. He was standing at the very back where the pierced guy usually stood, his red eyes stared into mine. I swallowed my uneasiness, "Well...yeah...and, yeah...you are too..." He seemed calm like very few of the men in the room, in fact, his face was stoic. It was as if he didn't care about what he was saying, nor about what he was told.

The male me blinked as he replied, "Leader is out handling business, and until he comes back"-"We get to question you.", the shark man interrupted grinning at us. "Yeah! _We_ finally get to get some fuckin' answers about shit _we_ care about!", the white haired man laughed as he stared straight at Hidan behind me.

"But before any of that...", the male me started once more almost demanding our attention. I looked at him again, "What is it?" He tilted his head ever so slightly, "What are your family members names?" I blinked in surprise, "Sorry, excuse me?"

"Mother, father, little sister...give me their names.", he replied immediately. I gasped in surprise, "How did you-?!"-"Answer the question, you're taking far too long.", another man said in an impatient manner. I snapped my head over to see a red haired man standing behind a shelf, that explained how I hadn't noticed him before.

His almost glassy eyes stared at me with a hint of annoyance. I inwardly scoffed as I glared at him thinking, '_Oh I'm sorry that I'm taking up your precious time! It's not like I'm being interrogated by my captives or anything!'_ He seemed to somehow read my thoughts in one second and his eyes slimmed dangerously.

I sighed and looked back at the male me, "My mom and dad are Taylor and Shunsuke Uchiha, my little sister's name is Lizzie." The male me seemed to flash an emotion on his face that seemed to be a mixture of surprise, disappointment, and relief. I tilted my head as I wondered why.

"Okay my question first!", a blonde man said as he walked up to Deidara. I turned to watch him, to make sure he wouldn't do anything weird. He looked to be the youngest of these guys, more close to our age, so I was cautious around him. "What do you think art is?", he asked curiously. There was silence in the greenhouse.

Deidara chuckled awkwardly, "Uh...what? I don't understand what you mean..." The blonde man seemed to grow a bit annoyed at this, "Like as a whole, what do you think art is? What qualifies as true art?" Deidara raised an eyebrow at this, "Well...that's a pretty strange question... If you're asking me to think deeply about it, I really can't. Art is just a pastime to me, I don't really concentrate on it...I just like drawing." The blonde man sighed as he walked away, back behind the shelf. I couldn't help but snicker just a bit, he seemed disappointed.

"Female me, come over here.", a freakishly deep voice spoke. I looked over to the tall masked man that was standing by the white haired man. "What the fuck do you want with her you big pedophile?!", Hidan yelled in defense. The tall man scoffed, "What do I want? Nothing she'll miss, trust me." Kakuzu sighed flipping her hair as she walked over to him in a bratty manner and spat, "What do you want?"

"I want to know where you get all that money that you hide on the underside of your bed.", the tall man said. I wasn't surprised at this, although it seemed like he thought that she was stealing her father's money. Kakuzu yelled in surprise, "I knew it! I fucking knew it! You piece of shit, you stole 500 bucks from me!" The tall man just scoffed again not perturbed by her yelling, "Again I say, it's not like you're going to miss it. Now where did you get it?" I looked at him in shock, he was such a scumbag!

Kakuzu sighed irritated, "My daddy is the boss of a big corporation in the government, and I'm his only flesh and blood, so of course he's going to send some cash my way once in a while..." The tall man's eyes seemed to spark to life at this, "Very well, I shall continue making withdrawals from your stash, so don't worry about a few piles being missing the next time you check."

Kisame, Pein, Zetsu _and_ I had to pitch in to keep Kakuzu and Hidan from getting themselves killed as they attempted to tackle the tall man in rage. "Oh please let them try, It's been awhile since I've seen a bitch get floored.", the white haired man said with malice in his voice.

I growled at this and turned to him, "Oh my God! Does your vocabulary expand past anything but profanity?! You sound like a dog just barking out whatever it can pull out of its box of bullcrap! Read a dictionary or something that'll at least educate that pea brain of yours!"

It was silent. The white haired man glared at me with what I think was bloodthirst and I felt scared, but I didn't back down. "You little bitch!", he roared as he reached into his cloak. The tall masked man punched him over the head flooring _him_ instead, "Shut the hell up Hidan! She's got a point anyways. You do pull insults right out of your ass." The male Hidan glared up at him, "Fuck you Kakuzu!"

I looked back at my friends, Hidan and Kakuzu were trying desperately to hold in their laughs as they calmed down. I sighed in relief and Kisame smiled at me mouthing, '_Good job_.' I smirked at this, on the upside of all this, Kisame wasn't scared anymore. She seemed calm and collected like usual with the pierced man not there.

"What is the female me like?", the red haired man asked now peeking out from behind the shelf. I didn't like him, and not just because he was one of our captors, - well mostly that actually - but because everything about him just seemed _wrong_. His voice, his eyes, the way he stared at us, his appearance in general. Not to mention, he was _really_, really creepy!

Deidara sighed in an irritated manner, "She's a handful, brat, selfish, really stubborn, impossible to compromise with, but...she's really good at talking to people and being there for them... She's my best friend." The male Sasori looked displeased with this answer, "How ridiculous... I can tell she's such a child from that description alone..."

None of us protested with this statement, she really did act like a child most of the time. "Enough of the nonsense. If leader comes back and all we have been able to obtain is this unrelated and trivial information, there will be consequences for all of us.", the male me then spoke louder drawing everyone's attention.

I turned back to him to find him closer to us than before, making me scoot ever so slightly, towards my friends behind me out of discomfort.

"We are well aware of the family members that you have because your Tobi gave us this information...although because she has had limited interactions with your families, we want to hear about them from you.", the male me said. I was surprised that Tobi had even talked to them, but then figured she didn't have another choice anyways. "Well...what would you like to know? I mean, in particular... There's a lot of things we could tell you about them...", Kisame asked as she stepped forward.

"How about...starting with how they're able to pay for your coming to school here? From the information we have gathered, it is apparent that for students to enroll in this...academy, they or their parents must be able to pay a large sum of money to the school. You and your families aren't possibly all that wealthy...", the male me said as he walked closer. It was then that I realized how alike he looked to me, we really could have been related if it weren't for the insane powers that they all seemed to have. "Well, my daddy pays for Hidan's and my own. I don't really know about anyone else.", Kakuzu answered. I nodded at this, "I'm here on a scholarship...oh and Deidara is too."

"I think everyone else is here because of their good grades except for us...", Hidan said hesitantly afterwards. "No, Tobi's parents pay for her as well...", Zetsu said quietly. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Yeah, um...why are these facts important exactly?", Pein asked confused. The male Kakuzu walked forward to stop in front of us, "We want to check if you're real. You may be traps for all we know..." Silence followed this.

"We're not fucking transgender you ass-tard. Wait what the fuck does that have to with anything anyways?!", Hidan yelled out in irritation.

"Transgender, the fuck does that mean?!" - Male Hidan

"You're such a dumbass Hidan..." - Male Kakuzu

"What the fuck? No I'm not you old geezer!" - Male Hidan

"Nope dude's got a point. You're dumber than a piece o' shit!" - Hidan

"Hidan, shut up before you get yourself killed!" - Konan

"No, I'll take the little bitch on!" - Male Hidan

"Oh reverting back to the box located solely in your ass again, how clever of you!" - Hidan

"I will fuck you up you little cunt!" - Male Hidan

"Oh really?! I didn't take you for a pedophile! But then again it makes sense, because I can tell it's been _more_ than a while for you. Because who would want to fu-?!" - Hidan

"Would you both shut the fuck up?!", both the male Kakuzu and Kakuzu yelled finally ending the chaos.

As it was silent in the greenhouse, I felt something bubble in my chest and I..._laughed_. I couldn't stop the loud sounds from escaping my mouth, and I felt lighter as I began to cackle. I heard Kisame and Deidara join me in my laughter and soon I heard all of my friends giggling, almost in a giddy manner.

"Why are you...?", the male me asked simply dumbfounded at our behavior. I wiped a tear from my eye and looked at him, still hunched over from my laughing fit. "Because...it felt right to... I think w-we can answer your questions straight now...", I explained recovering from my giggles. Kisame leant on my shoulder as she slowly stopped laughing, "Laughing makes people feel better you know, we can relieve stress. Our worries become less heavy on us. Oh right! Family, you wanted to know about them!" Kisame sat down on the ground and took me down with her as she held on tightly to my arm, I giggled lightly at this. Everyone stopped laughing soon after and so Kisame started.

"Well, I have my mum, and my dad so, not much going on there. Oh and their names are Carmen and Carl.", she stated offhandedly. I snickered at her dad's name, despite his boring name, he was a pretty cool guy. He was one of those parents that liked to refer to themselves as "just one of the kids", and it worked out pretty well for him, until he had to be a responsible adult. Her mom was the strict one though, but she and Kisame got along well.

"I've got a dad! My mom...passed away a few years ago though... My dad's name is Winston. My mom's name was, Anna.", Deidara said slowly. I looked back at her to see her calm, this surprised me. She usually hated talking about her mom and always became moody after doing so.

"I have a mum, dad...cat. Their names are Quisilla, Tarik, and Bubbles.", Zetsu explained straightly. A smile was still on her face from the laughing we had done previously.

Everyone followed after with the description of their families. Kakuzu and her doting father, Hidan and her responsible stepdad, Pein and Konan's worrying adoptive mother.

Then the greenhouse door opened, we all turned to see who it was.

"How is this possible...?", no way...

"I was sure I ran into you just a moment ago Kisame...", no frickin' way...

"So how did you get here before me...?", why did _she_ have to walk in on this?

"Get inside...Orochimaru, we'll explain everything.", the familiar voice of the pierced guy came from behind said girl. I felt Kisame's grip tighten around my arm. No, Orochimaru didn't walk in on us, she was _brought_ here intentionally.

She was pushed further inside when she didn't comply and the pierced man and the gloomy woman walked inside as well. I looked around and all the men who seemed so eager to talk before, were silent and back in their barely noticeable spots to the side.

"Konan, you're here! I didn't see you there before!", Orochimaru ran over to Konan's side before frowning. "What's wrong? What happened to your face?!", she began inspecting the scrape along Konan's chin. It was from when the pierced man had kicked him across the room. Konan shook his head, "That doesn't matter. Orochimaru you need to be quiet. These people are dangerous."

Her voice adopted a scary tone as she whispered, "Were they the one's that hurt you...?" I shuddered, disturbed by her behavior. "Orochimaru, don't be mistaken. It is his own fault that he has that injury now, his arrogance is possibly his biggest weakness.", the pierced man said before Konan could answer.

Orochimaru stood and glared at him, "Even if this is true...how dare you cause any harm to come to him?!" It was silent, the last time someone yelled at this man, they were hit. Would he really hit her?

"Hidan...restrain her.", he would.

The male Hidan walked over with a wicked grin and held her in what looked like a full nelson.

"What?! Get away from me! Let me go!", he could.

He did.

Right across her face he planted a slap so hard that it left her skin red and her eyes watering. We were shocked. No matter how much we hated this girl, we couldn't help but feel sorry for her helpless state as she cried while still being restrained.

"Bring her down.", the pierced man ordered.

The male Hidan kicked the inside of her knee to bring her down to the ground as he now held her wrists in a tight grip behind her back, he planted his foot at the base of her back and she visibly winced in pain.

"Stop it! Just stop it please!", Kisame yelled out standing up. I was surprised, even after what happened between her and Orochimaru earlier, even after the pierced man threatened her life. She still could stand up for the girl and against the man.

"I'm giving her a well deserved lesson in life, now sit down...both of you.", the pierced man said as he walked around us. I looked down to notice, I had stood up as well. '_When did I do that? Why did I do that?'_, I asked myself. Kisame hesitantly sat down, scowling at the man. I just frowned staring at Orochimaru with what I hoped was a silent apology in my eyes as I too, sat down.

"Now, absolutely, no-one move. If any of you disobey, this situation will become undoubtedly bloody very quickly...", the pierced man warned as he brought out one of his weird knives. We all stilled as the pierced man walked towards Konan. Konan visibly stiffened and gulped, he closed his eyes and clenched his fists, obviously nervous. I saw Pein slightly lean forward in worry, this had to be hard for her to watch. It was hard for everyone to watch.

As soon as the knife touched Konan's neck, Orochimaru's eyes went wild in anger. "You...! You get that thing away from him!", she roared. "What if I refuse? What would _you_ do?", the pierced man asked in a taunting manner. We all glared at him as he stared at Orochimaru. "You're restricted and you're not strong enough to escape Hidan's grasp...How would you even make it over here in time before I slit his throat?", he asked almost daring her to answer. He took his knife and pushed it harder onto Konan's neck. "Would you stop it already?!", Pein shouted as she stood up. We all looked at her. The pierced man glared at her, "I told you to stay-."-"Stay still! I know! But how can you expect me to do that when you're threatening my brother?!", Pein cried out.

She turned to Orochimaru, "Orochimaru! This isn't a game! You can't overpower these people and he just wants you to get that through your thick skull! So can you not be an idiot and just listen to him?!" We all stood there staring at her as she stood there, fearlessly shouting her head off. She turned back to the pierced man. "She won't do anything dumb as long as Konan's life is at risk, and neither will I...and I know you have to assert your dominance over us so you can keep us in line...but if you point one more goddamn knife at one of my friends, I will _literally_ go crazy.", she said quietly.

Pein then walked over to him and he stood up tall to tower over her. Pein glared straight up into his eyes and shouted, "**So the next time you feel like threatening a life in here, it's mine before anyone else! You got that you bastard?!**"

* * *

><p>Celeste-Ominous - This is by far the longest chapter in this story...holy crap I love this chapter! Also...oh right.<p>

**I am SO SORRY!**

Progress on this chapter was slow and sometimes I could only write a sentence before running out of my muse. :\

Either way, I'm glad I got this out today and oh look!

**There's still links on my profile for auditions.**

I'm _still_ holding auditions for the audio book version of this story!

Please come down and take a look! Hope you enjoyed semi-yandere girl Orochimaru!

Please review with your thoughts on this chapter!


End file.
